The present invention relates to a ride simulation system to be placed in amusement parks, game centers, exhibitions, showrooms, various kinds of training facilities, etc.
A ride simulation system that is provided with a ride casing in which people can ride and a driving mechanism for driving the ride casing has recently been coming into rapid widespread in entertainment applications as well as training applications, so that various types of ride simulation system are known.
Such ride simulation systems create imaginary and virtual environment spaces (virtual spaces) full of a sense of realism owing to motions of the ride casing (motions in response to the operations of crews or motions based on the instructions from the outside), pictures projected within or outside the ride casing and sounds, thereby being capable of letting the crews have the virtual experiences as if they were in the created environment.
In a ride simulation system of this kind, a ride simulation system which is provided with a ride casing like a capsule projects pictures within the ride casing which makes an enclosed space and outputs voices and sounds within the ride capsule, therefore, this is very suitable for isolating the enclosed space from the outside space. However, conventionally, it is the main that a ride simulation system is for one person""s use, so that much consideration has not been given to a ride simulation system provided with a ride casing in a capsule shape for many people""s use.
Furthermore, conventional ride simulation systems have been lacking a little in some contrivance to make the pictures projected within the ride casing in shape of a capsule high-accuracy images full of a sense of realism, to create an environment full of a sense of realism through the bodily sensation by low sounds, and to provide operation devices suitable for the operations of crews in a moving environment. Moreover, conventional operation devices have also been lacking a little in some contrivance to diversify operations, because these operation devices have been switches which are placed in fixing grips or joysticks in the main.
In addition, conventional operation devices have also been lacking a little in some contrivance to secure safety during the comings and goings of crews to and from the ride casing and to achieve the cheerfulness of the appearance design of the ride casing.
As will be apparent from the above, the object of the present invention is to solve the above problems of the prior art.
According to the first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a ride simulation system comprising a ride casing which is in shape of a capsule and can accept plurality of people, and a driving mechanism for driving the ride casing, wherein a curve screen which is long in width is disposed at the front within the ride casing, a plurality of projectors are disposed at the rear within the ride casing, and the plurality of projectors project on corresponding divided areas of the curve screen so that one picture is displayed on the curve screen, and wherein seats are arranged in a multistage condition within the ride casing so that crews sitting on the seats are opposite to the curve screen and the seats on the front side stage are lower than those on the rear side stage, and the row of the seats on each stage is arranged so as to describe a gentle arc in order to ensure that the eyes of the crews are easily directed to near the center of the curve screen in the horizontal direction.
According to the second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a ride simulation system comprising a ride casing which is in shape of a capsule and can accept one or more people, a driving mechanism for driving the ride casing, a display screen which is disposed at the front within the ride casing to display pictures, and seats which are arranged within the ride casing so that crews sitting on the seats are opposite to the display screen, wherein a plurality of speakers are disposed at the front within the ride casing, a speaker is also disposed at the rear within the ride casing, and a speaker for body sonic purpose is disposed at anywhere of the portion under the cushion of the seat and the portion near the base of the seat.
According to the third aspect of the present invention, there is provided a ride simulation system comprising a ride casing which is in shape of a capsule and can accept one or more people, a driving mechanism for driving the ride casing, a display screen which is disposed at the front within the ride casing to display pictures, and seats which are arranged within the ride casing so that crews sitting on the seats are opposite to the display screen, wherein an operation device which a crew sitting on the seat can shift from a waiting aisle position to an operating position is provided on or near the seat.
According to the fourth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a ride simulation system comprising a ride casing which is in shape of a capsule and can accept one or more people, a driving mechanism for driving the ride casing, a display screen which is disposed at the front within the ride casing to display pictures, and seats which are arranged within the ride casing so that crews sitting on the seats are opposite to the display screen, wherein an operation device which a crew sitting on the seat can operate and a sheet driving mechanisms capable of moving the seat according to the operation by the operation device are provided on or near the seat.
According to the fifth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a ride simulation system comprising a ride casing which is in shape of a capsule and can accept one or more people, a driving mechanism for driving the ride casing, and a display screen which is disposed at the front within the ride casing to display pictures, wherein the ride casing is fabricated by combining a front side casing and a back side casing of which the external surfaces are different in light and darkness or color from each other, the ride casing has a long shape in the lateral direction as viewed from the side, and the area split ratio of the front side casing to the back side casing as viewed from the side is set at 8:2 to 6:4.
According to the sixth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a ride simulation system comprising a ride casing which is in shape of a capsule and can accept plurality of people, and a driving mechanism for driving the ride casing, wherein a screen is disposed at the front within the ride casing, a plurality of projectors are disposed at the rear within the ride casing, and the plurality of projectors project on corresponding divided areas of the screen so that one picture is displayed on the screen, and wherein each housing enclosing the projectors can be independently removed outward from the ride casing.
According to the seventh aspect of the present invention, there is provided a ride simulation system comprising a ride casing which is in shape of a capsule and can accept one or more people, a driving mechanism for driving the ride casing which is situated at the low part of the ride casing, and a platform which is arranged so as to surround the driving mechanism and has a plane top surface, wherein there is provided a plate member between a door installed at the entrance to the ride casing and a position opposed to the entrance on the platform, the plate member is capable of assuming a vertical position which prevents the comings and goings on the entrance and a lying position which allows the comings and goings on the entrance so that the plate member covers a gap between the ride casing and the platform and works as a step which connects the floor surface of the entrance with the top surface of the platform when the plate member assumes the lying position.
Incidentally, effects of the invention will naturally be apparent from the following description of embodiments.